


in the absence of

by pawn_vs_player



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry/Prose - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Existentialism, Gen, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?, guys seriously i cannot explain this, i have no fucking clue what this is i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/pseuds/pawn_vs_player
Summary: What does oblivion taste like?





	in the absence of

He nudges at my shoulder, flashes me a cocky grin. 

"What does nothing taste like?" he asks.

It is a joke, a dare, a question with no answer. He expects nothing but my baffled silence, a confused face to jeer and mock with his cronies. 

"Hey, I asked you a question," he says, after I do not acknowledge him. He jabs my shoulder again. "Hey. What does nothing taste like?"

I sigh. 

"It's not nothing," I tell him, tired. "The correct question is 'What does  _oblivion_ taste like'."

He does not cover his own bafflement quickly enough. He shoves at me, taking my physical stumble as a cover for his mental one. "Well alright then," he sneers. He thinks this is a conversation he can win. "What does  _oblivion_ taste like?"

I look at him.

"It tastes sweet." 

He blinks at me. His cronies are quiet, glancing among one another. They know the script has been abruptly changed on them.

"At least, it does at first."

I stand, gathering my things. I do not look away from him. He cannot look away from me. 

"With nothing to be defined against," I question, stepping into his space, "is sweet still sweet? Or is it something else?"

He backs away from me. 

I smile at him. 

"If you're going to test someone else, you should know the answer yourself first."

I walk away. 


End file.
